


If Only

by ani725



Category: Psych
Genre: Other, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie has a little secret. 210 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Psych.
> 
> As such the only thing I can claim is my adoration for the show and my slightly sometimes over the top love of Shassie among many, many, many other ships. And yes, this little drabble is exceedingly vague, but I like it. It feels very Lassie.

He stood there, going off on a rant about some lady who had killed her husband and tried to make it look like his daughter did it.

"And that, is why you should never hold a potato while driving past the beach." Shawn said as he turned to face Lassiter and Juliet.

"Spencer, is there a point to this!?" Lassiter tried not to yell. In truth, he used to find Shawn's stories to be completely ridiculous but now they were just mild inconveniences, and yet sometimes they were adorable little anecdotes that couldn't help but make him smile, but only on the inside of course.

Shawn winked at Lassie, though of course he thought it was for Juliet. "Of course there is a point, Lassie."

Lassiter had actually grown kind of attached to the nickname.

"The point is, that this woman murdered her husband!"

"Yes, fine! I did it. But he was a lying, backstabbing adulterer who was going to leave me for a younger woman."

"McNabb, arrest her." Lassiter ordered. He turned and watched Shawn. Maybe someday he'd say something.

But probably not because that would admit that he not only liked Shawn but wanted some sort of relationship and he would never, ever admit that.

To anyone.

Ever.


End file.
